


Hẹn hò

by Leviathan1412



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Hẹn hò

[Câu chuyện hẹn hò của một tên ngốc - trong sáng thuần khiết hài hoà nhé :)))))]

Deadpool vừa chiếm được một năng lực đặc biệt - điều khiển tâm trí. Thực ra là hắn đã trao đổi với Dr.Strange tạm thời cho hắn mượn cái năng lực này trong ba ngày sau khi hắn làm một nhiệm vụ cho y.

Dr.Strange cũng từng thắc mắc hỏi hắn rằng hắn cần năng lực này để làm gì? Deadpool chỉ "nghiêm túc" nói rằng hắn có nhiệm vụ mới.

Vấn đề là một thằng cha lười biếng chỉ thích chơi bời như hắn thì làm gì có nhiều nhiệm vụ như thế.

Trong cái não bộ bé tẹo của hắn chiếm sáu phần năm chỉ có một thứ duy nhất - Nhện cưng bé nhỏ của hắn.

Vậy nên mục đích thật sự của việc mượn cái năng lực này là gì thì chẳng cần hỏi Chúa cũng biết.

...

Peter hôm nay được về sớm, vì có thằng ngu nào đó đã cho nổ bom thối khắp trường. Ít ra cậu rất vui vẻ vì được về sớm, cậu đang có một bộ phim truyền hình rất muốn xem ngay lập tức. Peter ngay lập tức quẹo vô một cái góc khuất, tròng bộ đồ Spidey vào rồi phi lên mái nhà.

Rất tiếc là... kế hoạch của cậu không thể thực hiện được.

Có một thằng cha mặc bộ đồ bó màu đỏ đen đang núp lùm ở một góc khác chỉ chờ Nhện cưng bé nhỏ lao vào vòng tay mở rộng sẵn sàng của hắn.

"Rầm" một tiếng, hai người lăn thành một đống.

Spidey có chút choáng váng chống người ngồi dậy, vừa nhìn thấy cái bản mặt của Deadpool cậu thở dài ngán ngẩm. Nhanh chóng bật dậy cách xa hắn năm mét.

"Anh làm cái gì ở đây vậy hả?!"

Deadpool cũng đứng dậy, hắn xoa tay cười cợt.

"Chào buổi trưa, Nhện bé nhỏ, tôi rất nhớ cậu nên đây là một chuyến viếng thăm thân thiện đó mà."

"Cái gì hả? "Thân thiện"? Trong cái não bộ của anh cũng có từ đó sao?"

Deadpool từ từ lại gần Spidey.

"Thôi nào Nhện bé nhỏ, tôi thực sự rất thành ý mà."

Spidey bắn ra một nhúm tơ giữ chặt hai chân hắn dưới mặt đất.

"Đứng đó nói chuyện đi, đừng tiến lại gần tôi."

Deadpool nhìn Spidey một lúc rồi nhún vai.

"Ầy, tôi đã muốn chuyện này diễn ra nhẹ nhàng mà. Tôi đang muốn tỏ ra là một quý ông lịch thiệp, tiếc là cậu lại không cho tôi cơ hội đó, Nhện bé nhỏ."

Spidey không biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra, cậu thấy hơi chóng mặt, trong lúc Deadpool nói ra từng chữ kia, có gì đó đánh vào não bộ của cậu, giọng nói của hắn cứ như đang vang vọng trong một khoảng không mênh mông. Không có đau đớn nhưng nó làm cậu không thoải mái.

Deadpool thấy Nhện bé nhỏ đã dính bẫy, hắn dứt đứt tơ nhện dưới chân rồi ra lệnh.

"Lại đây, lại gần tôi, Nhện bé nhỏ."

Spidey ngay lập tức như một con rối bị chủ nhân dùng dây cước kéo đi. Cậu chầm chậm lại gần hắn.

"Thật nghe lời."

Deadpool cười đểu. Hắn đưa tay kéo mặt nạ của cậu xuống, tiện thể tháo luôn bao tay của mình. Bàn tay thô ráp đầy sẹo lồi lõm nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cổ Peter.

"Chỉ ba ngày mà thôi, làm một con búp bê ngoan ngoãn."

Hắn lấy chiếc điện thoại di động từ trong balo của Peter nhắn một tin nhắn "xin phép" cho bà dì yêu quý của cậu, dù sao cũng cần một lý do cho cậu cháu của bà biến mất trong ba ngày chứ.

[Dì May, cháu đi cắm trại với Ned ba ngày nhé. Cháu sẽ về sớm thôi. Yêu dì.] (bà ý tin chết liền =.=)

Xong việc, nào giờ là thời gian riêng tư của hắn với Nhện bé nhỏ.

"Cậu nên ngủ một chút đi, có lẽ đường đi sẽ hơi xóc nảy một chút, tôi sợ cậu sẽ say đó."

Một giây sau, Peter thực sự nhắm mắt lại đi ngủ. Deadpool nhanh tay đỡ được cậu, hắn bế cậu lên, nhấn nút gọi phi thuyền đang tàng hình gần đó. À cái phi thuyền này là hắn chôm ở sân bay của Shield *nhún vai.

...

Một hòn đảo không biết tên, không biết vị trí trên bản đồ thế giới...

Deadpool đứng trước bức tượng khổng lồ hình cái đầu của hắn trầm trồ.

Dân cư hòn đảo bé tẹo này coi hắn như chúa của bọn họ vậy. Chỉ là một lần đi lạc, xuống hòn đảo này nghỉ chân, tiện tay giết hai ba con thú - đang đuổi giết một nhóm người, hắn ko có ý cứu người gì đâu, hắn chỉ muốn giết chóc cho đỡ chán thôi, trong lúc chờ cái phi thuyền tự chữa trị bộ não điện tử của nó. Giờ thì bọn họ tạc cả tượng của hắn luôn, cảm giác cũng đã đấy, bọn họ tạc khá giống thật, không quá tệ với một bộ lạc nguyên thủy.

À, mọi người hỏi Peter đâu à. Tất nhiên là cũng trên hòn đảo này với hắn rồi. Hắn mang cậu đến đây chơi mà. Cứ để cho cậu ấy ngủ một lúc.

Dân cư nơi này giành cho hắn chỗ cao nhất trong bộ lạc, rất đầy đủ tiện nghi (với một bộ lạc nguyên thủy ấy). Hiện giờ Peter đáng yêu của hắn đang ngủ trên chiếc giường trải lông hổ báo gì đó kia kìa, hắn còn tay luôn cho cậu một bộ đồ của dân cư ở đây. Chỗ này đã biết cách làm ra lụa mỏng rồi đấy, chưa kể nó còn là màu đen. Nói là bộ đồ, thực ra cũng chỉ có một cái váy xẻ cao che thân dưới thôi.

Peter nằm nghiêng trên giường, trên người có đắp một chiếc chăn quân đội mỏng Deadpool lấy từ trên phi thuyền xuống.

Hắn nhìn cậu, rồi nở một nụ cười gian trá.

"Đến lúc tỉnh dậy rồi, Nhện bé nhỏ."

Peter như có cảm ứng, cậu mở mắt, ngồi dậy. Chiếc chăn trên người trượt xuống để lộ thân trên ở trần. Deadpool không hề ngại ngùng dùng mắt lướt một lượt. Hắn cầm lấy bàn tay cậu hôn lên.

"Ồ, em đã tỉnh dậy rồi, hoàng tử xinh đẹp của tôi."

Tất nhiên là Peter chẳng hề phản ứng lại hắn.

...

Deadpool chẳng hề biết rằng...

Peter đã thực sự tỉnh lại, tức là thoát khỏi sự khống chế của hắn. Pháp thuật của Dr.Strange sẽ không ảnh hưởng lên cậu quá lâu, vì ông ấy đã hứa với baba (Tony) như vậy. Cậu nhìn Deadpool làm trò và nói mấy câu buồn nôn mà suýt nữa không giữ nổi mặt "tiền". Giờ cậu mới biết là tên dở hơi này cũng có lúc ngây thơ như vậy. Không phải chỉ muốn đi chơi riêng tư với nhau sao. Cậu thầm lắc đầu.

Thôi thì chiều hắn một lần, không thì hắn sẽ còn làm phiền cậu dài dài. Nhưng cậu không định diễn kịch với tên ngốc này.

...

Deadpool còn đang mải diễn sâu, không chú ý đến sự thay đổi trong mắt Peter.

Sờ sờ xong bàn tay, lại sờ sờ bàn chân. Deadpool bất ngờ lãnh trọn một cú quật qua vai. Peter ném hắn bay ra khỏi cái lều họ đang ở. Cậu nhanh chóng lấy chắn mỏng quấn người rồi ngồi chờ tên ngốc kia quay trở lại.

Deadpool tất nhiên không để cậu chờ lâu. Hắn lấp ló ngoài cửa lều lén lút nhìn vào trong, giơ tay vẫy vẫy e thẹn.

"Hi, Nhện bé nhỏ."

Peter liếc xéo hắn.

"Anh vào đây."

Cậu nở một nụ cười thân thiện vẫy tay với hắn.

"A, tôi biết Nhện bé nhỏ không tức giận mà!"

Hắn lao vào nhanh như chớp ôm lấy cả cậu lẫn chăn.

"Hừ, dám dùng pháp thuật với tôi, anh muốn bị cả Avengers đuổi giết không? Gan bỗng nhiên lớn?"

Peter nào để Deadpool dễ dàng ôm như thế, cậu tránh thoát, nắm lấy cổ tay hắn, vặn ngược ra sau lưng đè nghiến hắn xuống tấm đệm lông thú.

"Au au au, time out, time out!!! Nào Nhện cưng, tôi rất thành ý chỉ muốn mang cậu đi chơi thôi mà!!!"

Deadpool giả bộ kêu réo.

"Vứt mẹ cái thành ý vớ vẩn của anh đi!"

Peter nghiến răng.

Hai người im lặng.

Deadpool gục mặt xuống nệm, bắt đầu (giả bộ) khóc sướt mướt.

Peter bỗng thấy đau đầu. Tưởng cậu không thấy chai thuốc nhỏ mắt hắn giấu dưới phần cổ cái mặt nạ của hắn hả?

Cậu thở dài thả Deadpool ra, nâng mặt hắn không tình nguyện hôn lên vị trí miếng hắn trên chiếc mặt nạ.

"Anh bị ngốc à? Muốn đi chơi thì cứ nói là được rồi."

Deadpool ngạc nhiên một giây rồi ôm eo cậu bật dây xoay ba vòng.

"Thật tuyệt vời, Nhện bé nhỏ, chúng ta hẹn hò nào!"

"Shit! Thả tôi xuống! Trước đi lấy quần áo của tôi lại đây!"

_____  
Tác giả: Ờ thì hai bố ở đảo hoang cả ba ngày, coi như đi picnic dã ngoại đi. Dù sao ăn ở cũng miễn phí mà 👻  
Hậu quả Peter mất tích thì chắc chắn là Deadpool ăn đòn của hội phụ huynh rồi.


End file.
